Ryo Vs Sagat
by bynon carget
Summary: who could win of the two, the kingsized monk, or the econemy size monk? this no joke its the real deal tell me what you think
1. Default Chapter

SNK Vs CAPCOM  
  
This time it's personal  
  
I don't owe any of those chars...etc etc  
This a an idea I got and goring with it staring till now Ryo and  
  
It was foolish enough of the Tie king to beat the hell out of his baby sister in the beginning of this dream match, but then he did It again with his girl friend, any thoughts of forgiveness was gone with the wind and only sweet revenge remained, now in an advanced stage of the tournament they meat.  
  
Sponsored by two of the world most wealthiest families the Masters and Garcia's, the battle was held in the main stadium modified just for such a tournament, the seats were full if not flooded with crowds from the early morning, on the wait for this huge fight between the leading Tie lord and the orange dragon, it was surprising to find the younger of the fighters in the ring from much early, Sakazaki Ryo was dressed in his trade mark Gi outfit but this time it wasn't orange it was bloody red in a sign or a revenge battle, with eyes closed the young blond hero was sitting on the ground with his bare feet crossed under him he seemed sleeping for he had not moved a muscle for hours mediating channeling his anger into it right place. He didn't move when the charming young woman stepped into the middle of the arena with a mike in her hand a charming smile over her sweet lips, the crowds began to stabilize as the youth began to greet them and welcome them to the long awaited fight between two schools of fighting she turned toward the still from of the younger fighter Ryo spreading her free arm toward him she called out in enthusiasm " ladies and gentleman please welcome the invincible dragon Sakazaki Ryo" she paused letting the blond monk fans root for him she waited till the crowd quieted once more before pointing out the other direction " and on the other side we have the king of Tie the legendary Sagat" once more the crowd went wild maybe even more then before as side of the arena lit up flowed by thick colored smoke slipping along the marble walk in, with a eastern music before the monstrosity built of Sagat stepped in, bare footed as always he had only but his blue lines by yellow short on exposing his over muscled body, every inch screaming with power, the beauty of a perfect body even with the fain trace of that huge scar tracing up his chest from another monk fighter, Sagat took his place facing Ryo still motionless form he titled his head to the side few time stretching out his neck while the lovely host retarded swiftly letting the sound of the bell kill off both the music and the crowed cheering, Sagat on the instant threw his arms back his fingers exploding with the yellow ki before he lunched them forward letting out a bow shaped projectile cut the air companied with his gruff growling voice " Tiger" .  
  
The Art of fighting Gang had a first class seats overlooking the arena thanks to Robert of course, it was odd enough he didn't join the tournament he was dressed in a neat black tuxedo as well Robert helped Yuri to her seat she had her arm broken and her neck held firmly in place no thanks to Sagat, not daring to take the seat next to her Robert let his master Takuma sit beside his daughter, the old fighter was in his Gi as if he was born with it, arms crossed firmly over his wide chest while his eyes priced the two foes down below, to his right was King the tomboy tie fighter and the first victim to Sagat brutal force, she eased her broken foot in front of her pushing a side that silly cane away from her she tried to forget about the itch fill her poor pained foot busying her self with watching Robert taking the seat to her right leaving her in between the two men what a coward he was.  
  
In a flash Ryo was on his feet and leaping above the fearsome ki, he flew graceful across the distance between the two brining his arm all the way from back over Sagat head, the Tie master recovered quickly blocking Ryo move over his huge arm letting his other hand form a fist and sink into the younger fighter stomach, Ryo body bended from the impact, followed quickly by side kick from Sagat left leg to Ryo head sending him hard into the ground, Sagat heel came crushing down over Ryo skull, but it slammed into the marble ground splitting it Ryo rolled away trying to recover his balance, Ryo nearly made it to crouching when Sagat came at him again , Ryo blocked a left hook then a right and a third, the punches blurred and Ryo had a hard time getting to his feet without getting slammed by those hammers, but his defiance wasn't perfect he took a powerful kick into his ribs forcing him to twist in pain , followed by a powerful strike from Sagat knee to Ryo face sending the shorter man flying backward while Sagat body landed from the slight jump. Blood exploded from Ryo nose and covered his face his head was still dizzy from the first kick then the second and his side was on fire he laid down while Sagat took time to mock the young fighter "is that the best the Kyougen school has to offer ? What a bunch of crap".  
  
Robert seemed clam he knew Ryo will, his friend could take a pounding and still make it, it wasn't new for any of them, but King was tensing her fingers slipped around the chair arms she tasted those kicks they weren't human she wasn't so sure Ryo could make it after taking just three of them, Takuma spoke in confident "no son of mine is a wimp, he will make that low class pay for insulating out school Kyoguen is the best" Lori beside him rolled her eyes her father was as ever in his dream of the unmatched style, she shared him partly in his confident but not cause of the karate style but cause she knew her brother she trusted him if anyone can trash Sagat it would be him. Ryo rolled on his stomach then pulled himself to stand allowing his disappointed fans to gather some of their breath, he wasn't over yet nor in a hurry to answer to Sagat mocking, let the bold guy under underestimate him all for Ryo benefit, he stood up blowing some of the blood out of his nose and spitting some that slipped into his mouth, Ryo nodded his head in respect to Sagat skills "I admit your power Sagat" his hard face cracked into a light smile "want to try that one by me again?" Sagat one eye glared at the shorter man who dose he think he was the little brat, Sagat despite his huge built moved quickly he jumped at Ryo taking a flying roundhouse kick at the blond brat. Ryo parted his feet rising his forearm to the side taking the blow over it he didn't budge he didn't move his ultimate block, not only it left Sagat in shock along with most of the people watching, it left the Tie lord open and that was all that Ryo needed, his other hand ready Ryo lunched it up along with his whole body leaping in his powerful uppercut one of the moves that he was compared all the time to that monk Ryu for the irony, Ryo punch send Sagat body flying into the air before it landed hard on the marble. Ryo landed swiftly on his feet, bare feet over cold marble, Ryo loosened into his fighting stance once more not bothering pursing the falling fighter, hit them when they are down isn't his style, Sagat surely enough jumped up like his was made out of rubber, letting out a low growl he charged at his puny foe that brat, Sagat faked to the right and the naïve boy fill for it leaving him open for Sagat pleasure he slammed his sift into Ryo rips once twice breaking the boy focuses as well as his defiance, a third punch to the pretty boy face, Sagat wont allow him to fall grabbing Ryo head in his huge hands kneeing him hard in the guts among mixed voices of cheers and disgust of such matter of fighting.  
  
What do you think who should win? Send me a line and we shall see 


	2. part 2

SNK Vs CAPCOM

_This time it's personal___

Part 2

"by the way English isn't my first language so if anyone see a mistake I didn't please let me know" 

I don't owe any of those chars…..etc etc 

This a an idea I got and going with it staring till now Ryo, Sagat

The forth knee still Sagat held on Ryo head by his hair, ramming his huge knee into the boy stomach, Sagat pulled his knee back for the fifth strike, when Ryo arms shot up both arms slipping up between Ryo head and Sagat body before spreading out  ramming Sagat arms, forcing the unprepared Sagat to let go of Ryo head, quickly Roy looked up with red mouth dropping blood like a vampire just finishing dining, Ryo didn't say a word instead he rammed his left first into Sagat chest stomach neck and face time and time again in a rapid japing punches, his fist traced up then down the Tie lord before Ryo lunches his right fist connecting with Sagat hard jaw sending him flying off.

But Sagat wasn't going down that easily, the huge man turned around himself catching his balance in time to shot a back side kick at Ryo, whom seemed to have seen it coming even with his face covered in blood Ryo ducked out of the powerful kick way before charging head on, Sagat was prepared as well however he was forced to take the defiance as Ryo lighting quick japes leaving little room for anything.

King leaned forward resting her chin over her combined fingers, her eyes following the brutal fight going on, thing weren't looking too good for her friend, Sagat was ahead in the size endurance and years of fighting, she knew Ryo was strong and stubborn but he took many of Sagat blows and they aren't weak, Lori, kept japing her foot on the neat carpet nervously hand pressed over her face as she watched her brother bleed hurt and bend then rise again.

Sagat found an opening a tiny one but none the less one, he leaped at it throwing all his might at a punch to Ryo face, the blond was shocked but reacted a bit late he managed to spare his face from the fist but it landed heavily on his shoulder, Ryo felt as if he was blow out of his body, it yanked it him to the side, but Ryo wasn't ready for a follow up from that thing, he let his body be turned adding more on the force of the motion till he turned a full circle around himself back to facing Sagat, Ryo pushed his feet off the ground leaping one of his trademark few but effective kicks, his knee embraced Sagat face like a huge hammer before moving on with Ryo body in another around the house motion brining his other foot, his heel to ram Sagat between the eyes.

Even for a man this strong Sagat couldn't keep his footing, Ryo first kick brought blood into his mouth maybe with a broken tooth or more, but it didn't knock him off not till the other kick struck home, Sagat felt his body fly backward crashing on the marble hard as Ryo form landed few feet past him, Sagat felt the blood gather in his face from anger from his wounded pride, that little punk, the Tie king rolled into his knees, with open hands exploding with ki Sagat lunched once more his fierce Tiger attack.

Ryo wasn't any slower, and his size helped as well, the man didn't touch the ground but to turn on his heels gathering his arm to his side before lunching it forward glowing with the blue gi, unlike Sagat's Ki Ryo didn't travel it merely stretched a little past his open palm, the meeting of the two ki's blasted each killing one another into a smoke screen with bright light but that didn't stop neither of the men, each charged right through, both taking upon himself to attack, Ryo felt Sagat punches and kicks rocking his foundation but he wouldn't give up not him he was too stubborn for that anyway.

Sagat felt them as well each punch from that puny arm each kick from that tiny foot he felt it they slammed like hammers, Sagat brought his knee up to slam Ryo head off, but the younger man saw it coming from the start, he shoved his hand onto Sagat rising knee not only stopping it but using it to carry her body, Ryo threw himself forward and up climbing Sagat body, he pushed his bare foot into the man chest the other on his shoulder, a stunt that left Sagat froze, Ryo jumped high into the air above Sagat reach. Ryo performed a vertical back flip bringing his foot to kick Sagat in the face.

Ryo shock was grate as his kick was blocked in Sagat open palm, the tie lord fingers clutched on Ryo ankle Sagat turned around himself keeping Ryo in his hold swinging the younger man like a doll in the hands of a child, few times faster till Ryo could feel the blood starting to gather in his head, Sagat grabbed Ryo leg with both hands ending the swinging game with a little rough matter, slamming the Koyogen fighter into the marble floor literally smashing it with Ryo body, Ryo body bounced once in pain before it settled down motionless.

 Takuma brows met over his eyes sharply this Sagat character was one tough fighter, it's a shame he won't face him off sense he didn't sign in this to start with, Robert gaze changed from the battle ground to where the judge was standing, why on earth was this fight carrying on?  Yuri the youngest of the Kyougan gang was shooting her mouth off at Sagat something that never reached any one ears from the cries of the crowds between cheering for Sagat and bowing for his savageness, King brushed her hand over Robert leaning on his ear "cant you stop this? " Robert shock his head not looking at King " no I cant it would look like I am playing favors.

Sagat stood tall and strong over his foe laying form, the little punk proved to have some skills but not as strong as his of course, he turned his one eye from Ryo toward the dash board waiting for the sweet lines to be formed " winner", but it never came first it was a slight motion in Ryo fingers then it shifted all together to a full body in action, Ryo rolled backward from his place the back of his gi was torn and bloody  but that wasn't enough to stop the mighty leader of the art of fighting team, a smirk god a smirk over Ryo face as the fans cheers roared, Ryo pointed his index finger at Sagat only finger out the rest a full fist " one hit each Sagat win or loss" if Sagat was ever insulted in his whole life like this it would been the time he lost to that Ryu this kid was really asking for it, Sagat anger rose to fury pure fury an energy aimed at only one goal destroy the kid, he shifted his weight into his tip of his feet, Sagat jumped the pair of feet between him and Ryo turning around himself he lunched his most powerful tiger strike yet a pure curve of energy, it broke off with a load exploding noise cutting the short distance between the two foes in record time.

Ryo threw his arm up his forearm in front of his face his trademark defensive move , the curve stroke hard at his forearm but he didn't fall didn't cry didn't even budge the curve exploded over his arm sending out waves of dust and shreds of the torn fabric that was once over his arm, Ryo threw his arm to the side taking a step forward his bare foot digging into the marble his other hand a fist clutched by his side shot forward the un expecting Sagat, the state of the art Kyougen final move was mealy a one punch a one punch where the fighter place all his strength all his emotions all his feelings all his faith in and the result?

 The fist it self sank into Sagat stomach till Ryo could almost feel his back it blew the wind out of Sagat chest along with some vomited blood the force of the punch while not as flashy as most of the other fighters final moves stopped Sagat motion mid air before blowing him back sending him back the way he came till his form landed out of the ring.

That's end this part of the story, is there more? Well I am considering,  who won ? …* smiles wickedly * ….dose it mean me to say it ?  don't rush anything  just let me know what you think.

Ok first one  ALuCard  thanks for your sweet words, beside that your spelling is worse then me " a side point but I couldn't just let it go "  English isn't my native tongue so if any one see anything I didn't let me know.

Second ? well there isn't a second, I think I will make this a vote for who wins , and yes even with the end of this part doesn't mean that Ryo had won. VOTE               


End file.
